1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to athletic equipment having shafts which can be adjusted in length. In another aspect, the invention concerns a golf club having a shaft which is extendable to accommodate a user's increased height.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The game of golf is becoming increasingly popular with both adults and children. As a result of golf's popularity among children, manufacturers now produce golf clubs in a variety of lengths to accommodate people of all sizes. However, purchasing a golf club of a shorter length does not allow a growing child to use the club for very long. As the young golfer grows, he or she must continually replace the club as it becomes too short for proper use.
Prior art golf clubs employing extendable shafts typically have one or all of the following disadvantages: (1) The extendable shaft is not strong enough to withstand repeated impacting of a standard golf ball; (2) the extendable shaft is too heavy compared to high quality non-extendable shafts; (3) the extendable shaft is not sufficiently flexible relative to high quality non-extendable shafts; (4) the extendable shaft is difficult to properly extend; and/or (5) the extendable shaft is not as aesthetically pleasing as a standard shaft due to the irregular shape of the shaft segments and the joints between shaft segments.